The present invention is usable by a person to allow them to increase focus and reduce tension associated with any event in the person""s life, such as a sporting event (if the person is an athlete) or testing event (if the person is a student). For purposes of the description of the method of the invention below, the method will be described in the context of a person who plays golf. However, it should be understood that the method of the invention has much broader application to other sporting events as well as any other tension-causing events including academic testing.
The method or sequence of steps involved in the present invention enables a person to learn how to clear their minds and reduce their level of tension to desirable levels for optimum performance in their sport. We have found that most people have little ability to control their level of tension or their thoughts. In fact most people have no awareness of their level of tension or the impact of their thoughts on their physiology.
Our thoughts trigger responses in our physiology. The effects of our thoughts on our bodies can be measured in many ways. Some of the aspects of our physiology that change are: brain waves, muscle tension, heart rate, skin temperature, perspiration, heart rate variability, muscle contractions, releases of chemicals such as adrenaline, epinephrine, norepinephrine, cortisol, etc. The methods of measurement can be simple, immediate and non-invasive or more complex, invasive and delayed. Through our research and testing, we have determined that heart rate variability is one of the most sensitive and easily measured of the physiological functions and well-suited to the widest possible applications.
The autonomic nervous system (ANS) is the portion of the nervous system that controls the body""s visceral functions, including the action of the heart, the movements of the gastrointestinal tract and the secretion by different glands, among many other vital activities. It is well known that mental and emotional states directly affect the ANS. Many research studies have examined the influence of emotions on the ANS utilizing the analysis of heart rate variability, which serves as a dynamic window into autonomic function and balance. Heart rate variability (HRV), derived from the electrocardiogram (ECG), is a measurement of the beat-to-beat changes in heart rate. The normal variability in heart rate is due to the synergistic action of the two branches of the ANS, which act in balance through neural, mechanical, humoral and other physiological mechanisms to maintain cardiovascular parameters in a healthy individual, thus, the heart rate estimated at any given time represents the net effect of the parasympathetic (vagus) nerves, which slow heart rate, and the sympathetic nerves, which accelerate it. These changes are influenced by emotions, thoughts and physical exercise. Our changing heart rhythms affect not only the heart but also our brain""s ability to process information, including decision-making, problem-solving and creativity. They also directly affect how we feel.
We know from other studies that when we are stressed the parasympathetic nervous system shuts down allowing the sympathetic nervous system to accelerate the heart. This used to be a very valuable response to enable us to survive dangerous situations. It is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cFight or Flightxe2x80x9d responses. Unfortunately, many of us maintain an unhealthy level of stress much of the time. Individually we do not recognize our levels of stress nor it""s impact on our health, happiness, productivity or effectiveness.
The mathematical transformation (Fast Fourier Transform) of the HRV data into power spectral density is used to discriminate and quantify sympathetic and parasympathetic activity and total autonomic nervous system activity. The power spectrum is divided into 3 frequency ranges. The very low frequency range (VLF) (0.0033 to 0.04 Hz), is an index of sympathetic activity, while power in the high frequency range (HF) (0.15 to 0.4 Hz), is primarily due to parasympathetic activity. The graph shown in FIG. 1 is from an HRV-data measuring device that shows the power levels and the typical form when the two systems are in balance, that is the subject has achieved a level of passive awareness where the mind is peaceful and quiet.
Showing a peak form in the 0.05 to 0.15 range is only possible when the subject is peaceful and the sympathetic and parasympathetic systems are quiet and in balance. The horizontal axis shows the Hz range from 0.00 to 0.40. The vertical axis indicates the activity or energy level. This vertical axis is adjustable from 0.0 to 5.0 depending on the subject. We have found younger subjects have greater amplitude on the vertical scale.
In summary, and as described further below in connection with one application, the method of the invention enables a person to reduce tension as a way of improving the possibility that the person will reach a desired level of performance during a tension-causing event includes the steps of selecting a monitor capable of measuring the heart rate of a person and including a display constructed to show heart-rate variability (HRV), and connecting a person to the monitor. The method also includes allowing the person to view the display of their own HRV while connected to the monitor, communicating to the person a desired range of HRV and an undesired range of HRV, and teaching the person how to breath to reach the desired range of HRV and to verify that the person reached the desired range of HRV by viewing the display. In addition, the method includes directing the person to think of a tension-causing event; and repeating the teaching step until the person reaches the desired range of HRV while thinking of the tension-causing event. The method could also include the steps of selecting a monitor that is portable, directing the person to perform a tension-causing event, and repeating the teaching step until the person reaches the desired range of HRV while performing the tension-causing event.